Brothers and Enemies
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: When Seth's migraines get out of control, The Authority turns to the two people who can help. Sequel to 'My Heart Can't Tell You No' and 'What Brothers Do'. You should probably read those or this might not make much sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue me. They belong to WWE.

Note: This is for Raven who requested that Dean and Roman help Seth with a level nine migraine. I hope this is what you wanted.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Dean and Roman were chilling out in their hotel room, watching a movie, when there was a knock on the door. Confused since their dinner had already been delivered, Dean got up and answered the door to find Joey Mercury standing outside.

"What the hell do you want?" Even though The Authority had been staying off his case after he'd helped Seth, he didn't trust any of them any further than he could throw Big Show.

"Seth's at a nine," Mercury said without fanfare. "We've tried to give him his shot but he won't let us anywhere near him."

Dean was already moving away, Seth at a nine was never fun and while Mercury and Noble were competent bodyguards, they didn't care enough about Seth as a person to really know how to deal with the headaches when they got that bad.

"What's up?" Roman asked, seeing Dean's face.

"Seth's at a nine," Dean said, pulling t-shirt on over his pajama pants.

Nothing more needed to be said, Roman was on his feet and pulling on his own shirt and turning off the TV. Seth at a nine meant all hands on deck.

The scene in Seth's room was heartbreaking. Seth had retreated into a corner of the room, and was banging his head against the wall, tears streaming down his face. Jamie was standing nearby, and judging by the mess, he and Mercury had been trying to administer Seth's shot when all hell broke loose.

Dean approached slowly before dropping to his knees and crawling over to Seth. He didn't say anything, words would only make this worse, he settled for sitting next to Seth and taking him into his arms.

Seth jolted at the touch, then he realized that he smelled plain soap and Suave vanilla shampoo. Dean. Dean would help him. Dean would make the pain stop, he always did, no matter how mean Seth was to him.

"C'mon, Seth, we need to get you back to bed so we can make you feel better," Dean said soothingly, moving away from the corner, bringing Seth along with him.

Jamie, Joey, and Kane watched in astonishment as 'unstable, sadistic' Dean Ambrose gently coaxed Seth out of the corner and half-carried him over to the bed, where Roman was waiting, Seth's emergency kit waiting on the bedside table where Dean could get it easily.

"Seth, I'm gonna give you to Roman, so I can get your shot prepped, okay?" At Seth's barely perceptible nod, he carefully transferred the smaller man to Roman's waiting arms, making sure the big man and Seth were settled before prepping the needle. "Okay, Seth, here we go. Just breathe for me, okay?" When Seth nodded, Dean slid the needle in, shushing the whimper Seth made.

As usual with level nine migraines, it took the medication a little more time to do its work, but Seth finally relaxed against Roman with a sigh of relief, "Thnk you."

Both Dean and Roman pressed barely there kisses to Seth's head before settling him in the bed and making sure he was warm; but before they could leave, Seth's hand reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist. "Dn't. Dn't leave me."

Dean and Roman shared a look, Seth often got clingy after his migraines, but they both balked at spending the night in enemy territory.

"We'll stay until he falls asleep," Dean mouthed to Roman, who nodded his agreement, before they both climbed into bed, one on either side of Seth.

Seth sighed happily as he felt his brothers around him, protecting him, like always.

Dean and Roman didn't make it back to their room, they dozed off within a couple of minutes of laying down. The morning would bring questions and embarrassment, but right now, all three men took tired comfort in each other. Tonight, they were brothers, they could go back to being enemies in the morning.

The End

I'm thinking of doing a similar story for Dean with Seth and Roman as caretakers. Any suggestions of what you want to see?


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize here. They belong to WWE, I'm not making any money off of this story, so don't sue me.

Note: This is the original ending to 'Brothers and Enemies', at the time, I couldn't figure out a way to end it, so this got cut, but Ciara in Cotton Socks requested a story where they make up. This story is light on anyone suffering, but

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Seth woke up slowly, feeling strangely good considering that the last thing he remembered was having a level 9 migraine. Opening his eyes, he was stunned to see Dean's sleeping face next his, and a quick feel behind him confirmed Roman's presence as well.

A sudden noise made him sit up, just in time to watch Jamie bringing in a laden room service cart. His face brightened at the sight of Seth.

"Hey! Glad to see you awake! I've brought breakfast!"

Seth smiled, in spite of himself, at Jamie's perpetual cheeriness, then he remembered. "Jamie, what're Dean and Roman doing here?"

Jamie's smile faltered, "You, uh, you asked them to stay. You wouldn't let us help you with your headache last night, so Joey went and got them. After they helped you, you asked them to stay. I think they planned to leave after you fell asleep, but they dozed off about the time you did." He turned his attention back to the tray. "I got you some oatmeal and fresh fruit, just how you like it. I wasn't sure what Reigns and Ambrose would want, so I ordered a little bit of everything."

Seth's smile widened as he carefully shimmied out from between Dean and Roman. Jamie and Joey would never be Dean and Roman, but they tried, especially Jamie.

He'd just started on his oatmeal when Roman began to stir, opening his eyes and looking around in confusion before spying Seth and Jamie at the table.

"Oh man," Roman groaned, nudging Dean. "Dean? Dean, wake up, we fell asleep in Rollins' room." Dean just mumbled and burrowed into his pillow.

"There's no rush," Seth said, trying to hide his hurt at being referred to as 'Rollins' rather than 'Seth'. "Jamie brought breakfast for you guys."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what you guys would want, so I got you a little of everything," Jamie said, sitting down with his own breakfast.

Roman seemed to consider things for a minute, then climbed out of bed and joined them, serving himself some eggs and bacon.

After a few minutes, Dean began to stir, probably roused by the smell of the bacon and coffee. The three men at the table watched as the blond went still. Seth and Roman knew Dean was going through his morning assessment routine if he woke up in an unfamiliar place. Seth and Roman were used to it, but Jamie seemed fascinated. Once Dean seemed reassured that he was okay and not in any danger, he rolled over and sat up.

"Morning," Seth said cheerfully. "We've got breakfast."

Dean glanced at Roman, who nodded, before climbing out of bed and padding over to the table, helping himself to some eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit.

They were still eating when Kane, Big Show, and Joey came up. The Director of Operations took in the scene, but only said a polite 'Good Morning', before sitting on one of the beds.

Dean and Roman exchanged a look before Roman spoke, "Give us a couple of minutes, Kane, and we'll get out of your collective hair."

"No rush," Kane said, with a faint smile. "We owe you guys a lot for helping with Seth's headaches. Getting you guys breakfast is the least we could do."

Not much more was said, but everyone knew that this was a turning point. No one in The Authority could argue that Dean and Roman's presence in Seth's life was harming anything. If anything, they seemed to ease the tension Seth seemed constantly under, everyone could see it.

They all knew that their renewed friendship would have to stay off camera. Maybe they'd never be able regain their closeness, but now they were back on the road to being brothers again.

The End


End file.
